Kitarou's Journey Pt 1: A New Begininng
by kitarou
Summary: This is my story on my character and how she came to be today, i will publish more parts soon, plz comment and enjoy!


My story, just so you know, is a little weird, reckless, and dangerous none the less, but its kind of fun if you know what to do, and in this case. You don't. My name is Kitarou, yea that's it no last name, and this is the beginning of my story.

Day 1:

I wake up in the center if a massive desert, my head hurts and my skin feels burned. The bright sun beams down on me and blinds me for a few seconds. "What the heck…" I look around to find no sign of civilization. I wear nothing but a tattered and filthy white dress of rags. My mind is puzzled and so on I went towards nothing in no direction.

Hours I walked seemed like months and the sun only grew stronger and stronger, beating me with its fist of heat. In the warped distance on the desert I can see the rooftop of several small houses, bursting with anxiety I ran toward the old houses to find them get bigger and bigger and I ran closer. I stood on a sand dune to discover that the old houses turned to be a giant Arabian style city. Small children played with toys and merchants littered the streets selling imported goods. I saw a small water pump and quickly took a sip of the refreshing water. I drank so much water I felt I would explode but I was satisfied none the less. I looked above from the narrow ally to see the sky slowly grow dark, night would soon come and I knew that the nights in the desert are much, much colder. I needed a place to stay.

I went door to door and asked people if they were to let me stay in there home for the night, but all refused. Night filled the town and only the light of the street candles and house lights remain. I sat in the cold ally leaning against the wall shivering, the cold air slapped my skin and my teeth began to chatter. "Are you alright?" a tall Indian man said as he looked down upon me, my cold blue lips could not utter a word. "You look freezing! Come with me, we'll find you a place to stay," he took me to his small home and gave me warm clothing to wear and also a bed to sleep in. I didn't see much of his home because it was too dark to see.

Day 2:

The next morning I woke up in the man's small bed and the smell of breakfast filled the room. I sat in bed to examine the room. Simple, was the only the word to define it. Simple bed, simple desk and chair, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I walked out of the room to find the man cooking eggs, "Hello, I'm glad your awake. Your meal will be ready soon." I sat at the old wooden table and thought to myself. Who is this man? Why did he save me from the cold when all others did not? "By the way, my name is Dr. Ashlem, what is your name, child?" he glanced at me and smiled. "My name is Kitarou," I spoke quietly, I only remembered my name when I awoke in the desert. Dr. Ashlem seemed to be very nice and set a plate of eggs in front of me. I swore it only took 5 seconds to eat every last sliver of egg. "After you eat, please get dressed in some clothes I prepared for you. We are going on a very important trip." I looked at him with confusion and asked, "where are we going?" he only smiled at me "My work." I was all too curious when I saw him ready papers and folders into a briefcase and wrap a purple tie around his neck. I stood from the table to get dressed in the other room, he prepared a simple big white shirt and black shorts along with small brown sandals. I dressed quickly and met Dr. Ashlem in front of his small home next to his small taxi-like car.

The drive to his work was long and tiring, I was concerned to ask him about his job but then again he might be dangerous. I lay in the back seat trying to ware off my drowsiness and saw his briefcase under the seat, now was my chance to get information. I quietly opened the case and opened up one folder to find a picture of a young boy about my age, I couldn't read any of the words because it was in a language I wasn't fluent in. "Put that away!" yelled Dr. Ashlem, he had stopped the car on the side of the road and took the folder and the case away from my hands. I looked at him with confusion and he simply sighed, "I guess now is the time to tell you, I work at a very special company, child. And I need your help to complete some experiments, now I won't harm you in any way, but you must cooperate, okay?" he looked at me with gentle eyes that something deep inside of me could trust. I nodded and he drove the car. I tried to recap everything that has happened in these 2 days in my head; I have no idea where I am, where I'm from and where I'm going, my only resource for answers is Dr. Ashlem who is very serious on making sure I know nothing, and I'm practically being forced to help with these 'experiment' at this strange company that Dr. Ashlem works for. I have to trust him for the time being and try to get some answers, but I have I feeling that I might not like what I find…

Authors note: I hope you like the 1st part of my story, I will post more soon! Please give comments!


End file.
